A Twist of Fate
by Rayliza Kastle
Summary: Umm... Edward is an orphan...who gets a scolarship...and is adopted by the Cullens...Then he finds out that he's infact not an orphan...Moves to Forks...Meets Bella...    P.s. I suck @ summaries! LOL!


**DISCLAIMER: Most characters are property of Twilight by Stephanie Meyer... Only the plot belongs to me...**

* * *

"Edward!" I could here Miss Rebecca calling me. "What now?" I thought irritably. This is the twentieth time she has called me after I started mending the broken grandfather clock. I stood up slowly and made my way towards the kitchen.

My name is Edward Cullen, the penniless twelve-year-old orphan, and I work for one of the wealthiest landlords in England, Sir Aro Voluturi and his rich family. I serve as the personal handy boy of Miss Jane, his classy daughter. This way, I live without any poverty. I do want to go to school badly, for not even the wealthiest can get any employment these days, in London, without a proper education. The mistress and her family do not treat me very bad, but they will not let me attend school. I have heard from my friend, Jasper, at the grocery store, that school is very pleasant.

"The cat has spilt its milk all over my study. Clean it Edward," instructed Miss Jane, when I arrived at the kitchen. I set out to work with the bushy mop and the old bucket. I always found fascination inside Miss Jane's study, filled with its various workbooks and newspapers. Her library was furthermore interesting consisting of an assortment of books of a range of traditional categories.

As most of my day's work was done, I set out for my final chore: shopping. I took my straw basket and saddled Captain, the chestnut pony who belonged to the gardener, Tom. The grocery store had always been one of my favourite places in whole of London. Jasper was waiting for me, as usual, with his writing book from school. I could read and write well. Miss Jane had once taught me long ago.

I checked the grocery list, Martha -the cook- had given me, twice and ventured out into the shadowy street, taking in the beautiful, breath-taking twilight. Captain was patiently waiting for me. After stroking his sleek mane, I put the lumpy grocery bags into his leather pouch, and knelt down to catch my breath. A single golden penny stared at me. There seemed to be no one around at all. I picked it up, twirled it gently, and pocketed it with care.

In the glow of the lantern in my shabby room, I examined my pristine treasure carefully. It was a fifty- pence piece. This was my first ever piece of wealth. I could feel a thrill overwhelming inside me. I would save this penny for future necessitates. There was nothing that the mistress would not let me have, except for school education, of course. Well, a mere penny cannot help me for that.

I woke up early next morning. The spectacular sight of the glorious sun rising, greeted me. There was not much work on Saturdays, so, I decided to do some writing. I have always liked expressing my ideas in words, as it makes me feel more inspired and my imagination grows. At least, this is what Martha told me. I found some old pen and paper, and started writing the lesson I have learnt out of my life here.

_An Analysis of Paucity_

_by Edward Cullen._

_Around the crook of every moment, there lives a creature who lies in wait for you, who knows the real you better than anyone else. Who is this imaginative mortal? Why, if the truth was revealed, the world would never be the same. Why is this? The superlative human race knows nothing about the very thought of poverty. Who does know it then? The people suffering from dearth are probably the only humans who actually comprehend this nature of paucity. Why is the supreme humanity unaware of these circumstances?_

I crumbled up the paper, and tossed it into the dustbin nearby. I do not have any time for writing. "Edward…" Martha was calling me. "Time to take out the garbage." I sighed. Taking out the garbage was not one of my preferred activities. I gathered up all of my many piles of crumpled paper balls, stuffed them into the dustbin, and made my way towards the kitchen. I heaved the garbage bag, after putting my rubbish, took it out to garbage truck, and handed it over to Mr Jim.

The day rumbled away as usual. After completing all of my tasks, I headed down to the grocery store. "Hey Edward, over here." Jasper was standing by his aunt's café. The hustle and bustle in the café was prominent, today being a Saturday; it was filled with a number of people. Most people were in groups of twos, threes and even fours. However, one pleasant-looking woman, who was in about her thirties, was sitting alone, sipping a cappuccino, and reading a crumpled piece of paper.

At that precise moment, Mrs Hale, Jasper's mother, sat beside the strange lady. Mrs Hale is the dominant, yet compassionate headmistress of the London Academy of Fine Education. She took the wrinkled paper into her hands, and began to scrutinize it. Then, surprisingly, she looked up, beckoned me over, and plastered a mysterious smile on her face. I was utterly bewildered. Why was she calling me?

" Edward," said Mrs Hale, in a very gentle tone. "How are you? I'd like you to meet someone. This is Miss White. She happens to be the English teacher in our school."

"Umm, hello Miss White. I'm Edward Cullen." I said with an awkward air.

"Hi!" said Miss White cheerfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've just read your paper on scantiness. It's quite remarkable. I was taking my usual evening walk, and this piece of paper, all crunched up, blew into my hands. I took a quick glance at it, and I immediately set up a meeting with Clarisse."

I could not even breathe as I took in all of her explanation.

"We're thinking of giving you a scholarship to join our school." I heard Mrs Hale saying.

I moved to Jasper's house during the summer. I still have that penny. I think it brings good luck.

* * *

**Review and review please... Edward is an orphan? Umm...next chapter will make it clearer...**


End file.
